


The Reward

by WasabiPeanut



Series: Secret little Games [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit plot, Adult baby, Age Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dummy - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Sugar Daddy John, daddy/littleboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiPeanut/pseuds/WasabiPeanut
Summary: Sherlock is getting his reward, the reward he had earned because he had won two challenges in the night.It's a reward for little Sherlock, and a reward for his daddy as well.





	The Reward

Sherlock took his pirate teddy bear – a gift from his daddy after he had admitted that he wanted to be his little boy. He pressed the teddy against his chest, smiled to his daddy.  
His daddy had put him into a nappy a few minutes ago, and now there where about to leave his room, to go downstairs to daddys bedroom.

He was totally happy with himself. He had won both tasks, he had done it so well – he had been so good, that daddy had rewarded him with an extra 30 minutes of their Riding game. That was just perfect. Even if he still would be in the cock cage in the morning, if he would ride him in the right angle he could hit his own most sensetive and pleasurable spot – which would lead to a great funny and dizzy feeling in his head. And that was better than nothing.  
He was proud of himself, because his daddy was really proud of him. 

His daddy smiled at him, switched of the bedside lamp and left the room with his little boy.  
Sherlock walked alongside his daddy, walked down the stairs, through the hallway and into daddys bedroom.

He smiled, crawled into the bed and under the sheets.  
It was a lovely feeling to be in daddys bed, to know that he would be able to cuddle with his daddy the whole night.  
And it was an even better feeling after that Ice Lolly game and that great fast and hard Doggy game. He even could taste his daddy on his tongue – and of course he could feel daddy’s cum inside him, kept in place with this lovely adult toy of daddy.  
It’s called a plug – his daddy had said a long time ago.  
And he had got to know a few other funny and pleasureable adult toys, with which he was just allowed to play when his daddy gave permission and was in the same room.  
His daddy has a lot toys to play with, almost as much as he has in his great pirate room.  
He has dildos and vibrators, and funny machines which work on their own, then there was that great and relaxing bench, and he has these plugs, and beads, a lot of ropes and handcuffs, and bars which keep him in place. And not to forget the fleshlight and the massager.  
And there were a few other things for his mouth.  
And sometimes daddy took him to a club with a lot of very special toys, and a lot of other people. He loved that place, but daddy didn't take him to that place very often.  
A shame, it was a lovely playground - but daddy always says that he didn't want to get trouble, because little boys normally weren't allowed on that playground, and especially not that late in the evening.

He bedded his head on the comfy pillow, which smelled like his daddy.  
He loved it and closed his eyes.  
And shortly after that, he could feel that his daddy crawled under the sheets as well.  
He felt a kiss on his forehead, heard his daddys voice.  
“My little sweet bee. I love you so much.” A kiss on the right temple. “You’re such an amazing and gorgeous boy.” A kiss on the right cheek. “You’re my little boy and I’m so proud of you.” A kiss on the nose. “I always love to play with you, sweetheart. Maybe we should do this on a regular basis, playtime right before bedtime – so that you’re tired enough to sleep. Would you like this? A goodnight game?” A sweet peck on the lips.

Sherlock opened his beaming eyes.  
“I would really love this daddy. I think I would sleep much better and deeper. And I love you very much as well, daddy.”  
“Then we will do this, sweetie. But it’s up to daddy what we play. You can make suggestions, but in the end, it’s up to daddy.”  
“That’s okay daddy.” Sherlock nodded with a sleepy smile. “Thank you for letting me in your bed.”  
“Aw, all credits belongs to you. You’ve been such a good boy during our playtime in your room.”  
“And when I’m good until Sunday, then we will play really big boy games without the cage.” Sherlock beamed up.  
John smiled lovingly.  
“That’s totally right, sweet boy. As I say, I will play with you all day long, and in the end, we will play without that cage.”, John winked.  
“That will make fun. A lot of fun. It will tingle a lot, and my head will be really dizzy and funny, and my body to, my whole body.”, he laughed sweetly.  
John smiled broadly, ruffled through the black curls.  
“But for now, we will sleep, before your head and body will be dizzy and funny on Sunday evening.

Sherlock smiled, cuddled his face against Johns chest, wrapped his arms around him.  
He could feel the plug, the plug which has scratched across that most delicious spot.  
What a feeling.  
John wrapped his arms around his little boy.  
“Good night, little pirate.” He said and ran his hand across the nappy, tugged against the bum, tugged teasingly against the plug.  
Sherlock hummed in pleasure.  
“Goo… good… good night, Daddy.” Sherlock stuttered in pleasure.

John smirked and turned off his bedside lamp.  
He wrapped his arms aorund Sherlock again, could feel the teddypirate stuffed between their bodies.  
He closed his eyes sleepily.  
He was so happy that Sherlock had won the challenges. He looked forward to the morning. A blow job from his little eager and greedy boy – and then he would ride and sit on his cock for two hours. Two hours in that lovely little sweet bum – just relaxing, his boy would do all the work. Awesome. And then he would go showering and leaving for work in the late morning.

 

A few hours passed.  
A few hours full of cuddling.  
A few hours full of cuddling, which ended with the noise of the alarm clock.

Sherlock cuddled himself even more into his daddys arms.  
John moaned, reached for the alarm, turned him of, wrapped his arms around his boy again – and kissed his head twice.  
He was still sleepy, but well that’s why he wouldn’t do anything to milk himself dry.  
His little greedy boy would do that, who loved to play all these little secret games so much.  
He caressed his back downwards and upwards, stroked through his hair.  
“Do I need to stand up and change your nappy, my sunshine?” John asked sleepily and kissed Sherlocks curls.  
Sherlock shook his head.  
“I’m not wet daddy.” Sherlock said and yawned.  
“Great boy.” John praised.  
He kissed the curls again. And after that he grabbed Sherlocks right wrist and led the hand under the sheets between his legs.

He was already hard.  
He had dreamed about his little boy, strapped on the fuck bench, greedy to let daddy play with that thick and huge cock up his little sweet arse.  
And the thought of a blow job let him get even harder and bigger.  
He rubbed Sherlocks hand across his rock hard prick.  
“Can you feel that, sweetheart. Daddy’s ready for your reward. We can play Ice Lolly a whole round.”  
Sherlock snuggled against Johns chest, tickled with his fingers his daddys large cock.  
“Yay!” He cheered and broke apart from his daddy. 

He sat up, looked down to his daddy, who still had sleepy eyes.  
He gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek and got one back.  
And after that, he freed his daddy from the sheets.  
His daddy rolled onto his back, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It was absolutely comfortable. He sighed in anticipation, angled his legs and spread them open.  
And his little boy, greedy like he was, climbed immediately between his legs.

He could feel what was happening.  
Sherlock laid down, licked his lips and then he kissed his reward, his ice lolly.  
He kissed the head eagerly and soft, licked across it a few times, before he licked along the thick and hard dick, as if it would be a tasty ice lolly.  
“Jesus, sweetheart. You should be that greedy with all your food, not just with sweets or my ice lolly.” John chuckled with pleasure, moaned with pleasure.  
And his little boy just licked greedily and with pleasure, hummed in disagreement. He licked with his tongue along his full length, flicked it across the head, licked the precum away, swallowed it.  
The lips sucked at the tip of that huge cock, while the tongue darted out sometimes to lick across the slit.  
John moaned in pleasure. What a lovely morning.  
“Good boy, such a good boy. Daddy enjoys it so much.” He hummed his praise.  
Teeth nibbled along his prick, lips sucked at the base of his cock, a tongue licked upwards again and the lips sucked hard at his tip.  
“God! Come on little pirate, took the ice lolly in your lovely little mouth, took daddys massive cock between your sweet lips. I know how much you want that, you greedy sweet boy.” He moaned with an animalistic sound.  
And his little boy hummed in agreement.

Of course he loved it.  
Of course he loved it when that huge cock was in his mouth, when he could taste all of it, when he could swallow everything his daddy will spurt into him.  
Of course he loved it when he could deepthroat him.  
It tasted lovely and it felt lovely, and his daddy absolutely loved this game.

His lips parted and he took his daddys cock, slowly and teasingly, inch by inch, swallowed him down. And he could hear his daddy moan and groan – deep and long.  
And he could feel his daddys hands in his curls, holding him in place for a moment, tugging at them afterwards.  
He knew what his daddy would love to feel now.  
His daddy wanted that he fucked his mouth with that huge cock. He didn’t want to make any effort to fuck his cock into that mouth. He wanted to relax and that he, his little sweet pirate, plays a pleasurable game with him.

He flicked his tongue, he sucked and nibbled, he blew.  
He did what he loved to do, and he did what his daddy loved to feel – he fucked his mouth with that massive cock.  
His fingers caressed his daddys balls.  
“Sherlock!” His daddy moaned seriously. “The rewards was sucking me off. Not sucking me off and playing with my balls. Greedy naughty boy.”  
And Sherlock stopped it immediately.  
“Good boy.” John praised.  
And Sherlock smiled a happy innocent smile.

His head bumped fast up and down. His daddys cock hit his throat every time, but he didn’t choke. He liked the feeling, and he liked daddys noises when he did it.  
His daddy tugged at his hair. He could feel that he was really greedy himself, that he was really horny – but he was his daddy, and he was allowed to be that greedy and horny.  
He could taste all the precum, he could feel the wild twiching of that hard prick.  
“Are you ready for daddys juice?” John moaned hoarsely.  
He hummed in agreement, took his daddys cock as deep as possible and then he could feel the thick and warm spurts of cum running down his throats.  
Spurt after spurt was running down his throat, his daddy keeping him in place, until the last wave of orgasm has passed away.

Sherlock licked across the full length, across the ice lolly, licked him clean, sucked at the tip for the last drops.  
He swallowed and sat up.  
The cock was still hard – his daddy was really ready to play this morning. He smiled and gave his daddys lips a peck.  
“What an awesome boy I have.” John smiled and gave his little boy a peck on the lips.

Sherlock smiled widely, loved the praise, loved all these kind and loving words of his daddy.  
He sat on his knees, bobbed back and forwards, almost jumped because of his anticipation.  
“Can we play Ride Sherlock Ride now, daddy? Can we? All we need is here. Really everything daddy. Look, I am here.” He smiled proudly. “And we don’t need lube, because I was a good boy that night, and all your cum is still inside me, as well as that nice toy of yours. And daddy, if you want to play with a dummy as well, we have one here.” He smiled and pointed to the bedside drawer, where always laid a paci. “And the best toy is here as well. Your cock, and it’s still really thick and large and hard. So we can start to play.”  
John smiled and chuckled.  
“Oh boy, you’re a such a funny playmate.”  
Sherlock chuckled as well.

John winked at him, took the paci from the bedside drawer and reached it to Sherlock, who took it immediately into his mouth.  
“Okay sweetheart. Turn around and show me your nice little bum.” John winked again.  
And Sherlock did what his daddy had said. He turned around, showed his daddy his bum.  
He could feel his daddys fingers, nudging against the plug. They nudged and nibbled at the nappy.  
“What are you doing, daddy?”, Sherlock askes with the dummy in his mouth.  
“A little hole into your nappy, sweetheart – for daddys cock. I think you will dribble and than you can just dribble into your nappy. And you haven’t wet your nappy tonight, so maybe you need to and than you can just wet your nappy. We don’t want an accident, right?”  
Sherlock nodded with a smile, sucked again at his paci.

There was a sound, a sound of a nappy that was slightly ripped apart.  
He hummed when his daddy nudged playfully at the plug.  
“This will make fun, boy. I will pull out the plug now. And then clench tightly, turn around to daddy and sit down.”  
Sherlock nodded and waited.  
And when his daddy pulled out the plug, he clenched tightly.  
He could cry, he felt so empty, that he wanted to start crying. He bit his paci, nibbled on it, sucked hard on it - remembered his daddys cock. It was thicker, it was longer, it was harder then the plug.  
He turned around as fast as possible, climbed onto his daddys lap and sank down onto that lovely massive cock.  
The hole in the nappy had just been wide enough.

John smiled up, ruffled through his hair.  
It was great to feel that tight ass around his huge cock – that tight ass, hot and wet with his cum from the night.  
He had slipped into his little boys bum so easily.  
He closed his eyes, still totally horny, with his greedy boy on his cock.

“Plaaaaaaytiiiiime!” Sherlock yelled happily.  
And a moment later he began to ride his daddys cock eagerly and with no mercy.  
John opened his eyes, just laid on his back, moaned in pleasure, loud and long. It was a joy just to lay here with his boy on his lap, who did all the work for the next two hours.  
Riding him, making him cum, warming his cock, riding him again.  
Usually when they play it, his little boy make him cum two times, while in between just sitting on his lap and warming his cock. And this was also a great feeling. Nevertheless he hoped, that he would make him cum three times – eventually, his little boy had 30 minutes more this time.  
God, and he looked delicious.  
These curly wild hair, that lovely sweet 6 year old smile, the sucking at the paci, and the nappy, as well as this little boys pirate sleeping shirt.

His little boy played Ride Sherlock Ride, he fucked himself on his hard prick, shoved it into his arse in a fast pace. The angle was just right to hit his prostate.  
He could feel that he was eager to give himself pleasure as well. He tried to milk himself. He tried to cum for real.  
They both moaned over and over again.  
But John knew, with the cock cage his little boy wouldn’t be able to cum for real.  
But he himself could cum for real – and he did.  
He spurts a lot of cum into his little boys arse, who stopped slowly.

He was exhausted and his little boy seemed to be exhausted as well. Which wasn’t a big news. That little boy had fucked himself hard and fast, with no stop or slowing down. He was so eager to cum as well.  
Sherlock breathed in sharply.  
“That was a lovely ride, sweetheart. Please stay. We need my cum and I need you to be my cockwarmer.”  
“I would love to be that for you daddy.” Sherlock said with the paci in his mouth and then he sucked again at it.  
He sucked at it wildly, was a bit frustrated because he wanted to feel that funny and dizzy feeling in his head and body as well.

He sucked, warmed his daddys cock, caressed his chest and belly – and his daddy caressed his chest an belly as well, stroked across his back and through his curls, tipped on his nose with a smile.  
His daddy seemed to be very happy, and to be honest he was pretty happy as well.  
It still was his own fault that he wasn’t allowed to cum for real – he had done naughty things without his daddy, so it was still his punishment. He shouldn’t do it again without his daddy, or he should be really sure that his daddy wouldn’t catch him.  
He couldn’t wait for the next Sunday. His daddy had promised a lot.  
Milking, bathtub, and then he would play with him all day, fill him up all day with his thick and warm juice, filling up his balls until the evening. And then he would unlock him and they will play a big boy game and he would be allowed to cum.

“Daddy?”  
“Sweetheart?”  
“I was really good that night, right?”  
“Yes love. Absolutely good and lovely.”  
“Can we skip to the end of the punishment?” He tried it anyway, put the paci in his mouth again.  
John tilted his head – his cock was still buried deep in his boys arse. It was still warm and wet, an awesome feeling to use him like that.  
“No Sherlock!” He said with his serious voice, he usually use when Sherlock is big or when Sherlock has been a really naughty boy. “Sorry love.” He apologised for is tone. “But no. No Sherlock. It’s your punishment, and I told you that a few hours ago as well. No funny and dizzy feeling for you. I told you not to do things like that when I’m not with you and without my permission. You can be lucky that daddy is playing this all with you. Not all boys are allowed to play things like that. So be a bit grateful that you can play with daddys cock and that you can have daddys cock in your little tight hole. And all the other toys as well. And I need to go to work. I told you what we want to do on Sunday. I want to enjoy that day with my little boy. It’s just a week from now on, little pirate.” He smiled lovingly. “Come on, daddy wants to play another round Ride Sherlock Ride. I think you can feel it, can’t you?” he winked, knowing that his massive cock is hard again, spreading that tight hole of his baby boy apart again.

Sherlock could feel it, of course he could.  
He could feel that huge cock, the hotness and wetness, the slightly burning pleasurable pain, because of that massive cock.  
His daddy was right.  
Just one week, just a few days, and his daddy would play with him a whole day, a whole day like a big boy, with big boy toys and all the stuff his daddy loved to use.  
Just a few days and he would be able to feel that dizzy and funny feeling again.  
And after that he would be a good boy, to feel it more often.

 

John had been right.  
His little boy had been able to make him cum three times. Or to be precise two times, but he could feel the next orgasm raising in his belly.  
Since almost two hours his cock was buried deep in his boys wet hole. His boy was such a good cockrider and cockwarmer. And he really could be grateful that he did all that with him, all these secret little games.  
Secret little games for his little boy.  
Secret little games which made his boy happy.  
Secret little games which gave him as the daddy an awesome blowjob and handjob; a nice loving or hard fuck; or a great show for a wank, when his boy was strapped on the fuck bench while the fucking machine bred him, or the milking machine sucked his little balls dry.  
Secret little games which they play in Sherlocks room, in Sherlocks little boys bed or in Sherlocks crib; which they play here in the bedroom with a lot of special things, like the fuck bench; which they play sometimes at a BDSM club, when Sherlock was little, but John was horny for the club and some really special toys. Even so they normally just played there when Sherlock was not in his little space.

He moaned loudly, he could feel the orgasm, pressed his feet against the mattress.  
He could feel the playfull rhythym of his little sweetheart.  
“Oh boy, such a lovely morning. Such a lovely playtime. Come on boy, make daddy cum again before playtime is over.” He moaned hoarsely.  
Sherlock was eager to please his daddy, clenched his hole even tighter and rammed his ass downwards as fast as he could over and over again.  
He moaned with his daddy, lost the paci, when that massive cock rammed into and out of his abused tight hole.  
“Oh Daddy! Daddy, I love it so much.” He moaned with pleasure, even so it felt like torture that he couldn’t cum.  
“Hmmh boy. My greedy greedy boy. Tonight you get your goodnight play when I’m back from work.”  
He fisted the sheets, that clenched tight hole was just perfect.

He shot his cum into his little boy, grabbed his waist, hold him in place and began to thrust into him with eagerness, while he filled up his boys wet hole.

Sherlock felt dizzy, dizzy and funny, at least in his head – not in his body, not in his belly or in his little boys cock, but at least in his head.  
His daddy stopped after a last hard thrust.  
“Such a good boy for me this morning.” He said out of breath. “Clench, I will plug you, and we will clean you up in the shower, sweetheart. You and your sweet little hole.” He smiled softly, rubbed his boys belly.

John was happy.  
The morning had been great. A blow job, than this lovely riding game, which just meant that he had wanted his boy to fuck himself on his cock. And jesus christ, his little boy had done that pretty good.  
It had been a reward for his little pirate, a reward and two little games. Two things that made his sweetheart happy. 

And for him himself it was a reward as well, to get a blow job and a fuck ride from his boy.  
It always was a reward for him. Always, even so his boy wasn’t allowed to cum because of punishment.  
He loved to give him rewards.  
But he loved his own rewards as well.  
And that sweet little boy was his special reward for 24 hours, 7 days a week.


End file.
